Can't We Be More?
by Be random or die
Summary: Mikuo and Akaito have been good friends for years, but now they are entering their senior year of high school. One has feelings for the other but does the other feel the same? Yaoi warning. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mikuo! Our school schedules are here!" I turn my head to the direction of my sister's voice. She had two envelopes in her hand. She hands one titled To: Hatsune Mikuo.

"Let's see if we got any classes together!" She exclaims in an excited voice.

"Okay," I open the envelope and pull out the piece of paper.

"What did you get for 1st?" She asks. The first class read "World Geography"

"I got World Geography. You?" She frowns.

"Aw…I got Chemistry." Suddenly behind us the phone starts to ring. Miku jumps up to answer it.

"Rin! You got your schedule too!?" I didn't hear anything after that because I went to my room to get a pair of shoes so I can go for a walk.

I step out of my house and stand at the porch taking in the fresh air.

"Hey, Mikuo!" I turn and see Akaito along with his brother, Kaito. Both of them were wearing their signature coats and scarves. I see him tell something to Kaito, too low for me to hear and he turns and walks towards me while Kaito continues down the street. "So where are you going, Mikuo?"

It was awkward having to look up to Akaito just to see his eyes, but for some reason I really enjoyed looking into his ruby eyes. I was always grateful that he never shifts his gaze away from my own eyes.

"I was actually going to look for you," I answer. I see him smirk and a hint of humor crept into his eyes.

"How does that not surprise me?" He chuckles.

"Well we have been best friends since kindergarten," I reply. He quickly hugs me as he usually does and grabs my arm and pulls me to begin walking.

"Come on let's head to the park."

"Where is Kaito going?"

"Where else would he be going?" He replies. Of course I knew the answer now.

"Len?"

"Of course!" He releases my arm and we walk side by side. His hands were in his pockets and he seemed to be lost in thoughts at the moment. I reach out and grab his scarf and yank on it.

"Ahk!" He chokes out. I laugh and release his scarf.

"What was that for?!" He shouts in annoyance.

"I had to do something before your hair caught on fire!"

"Ha ha, very funny, Mikuo!" I caught his eyes again and they sparkled with amusement rather than annoyance.

Before I knew it we were at the park. Suddenly a mass amount of weight hit my back and I fell over into the grass. My back was on the ground and when I focused my eyes I see Akaito looming over me a smile on his face and his red hair traced in gold by the sun.

"You didn't see it coming now did you?" He laughs while I just roll my eyes at him. He leans back and sits on his heels and reaches out a hand to help me sit up. I cast a mischievous glance at him and his smile quickly turned into a worried frown.

"Uh oh," He whispers. I pounce on him making him tumble over onto his back but soon my back was on the grass again. "You're not taking me down so easily…"

"Oh really?" He wasn't pushing down my shoulders much so I lunge forward into his chest knocking him on his back again.

"Okay! You win!" He exclaims.

"Damn right I win," I smile at him and he looks me in the eyes again. He smiles at me and his gaze softened. I get up and help him sit too.

"Come on, let's go to the tree!" Akaito exclaim and jumps to his feet.

"Okay, let's go." He helps me up and we stroll deeper into the park and to the group of trees in the center. We sit down under our usual tree. It wasn't really special but it had a thick covering of leaves that provided good shelter from the sun.

"Did you get your schedule yet, Mikuo?" Akaito asks. I turn to him and met his gaze again.

"Yeah. Did you get yours?" I reply.

"Sure did! Do you remember them?"

"Not really. I only looked at the first class."

"What is it?" He asks, wonder and hope creeping into his crimson gaze.

"World Geography," His eyes brighten.

"Me too!"

"That's great!" His eyes suddenly darken. Uncertainty clouding his gaze.

"Can…I tell you something, Ku?" I heard my pet name. He had always had that pet name for me. I'm not sure why though, but I certainly didn't mind it.

"Sure. You can tell me anything."

"Well…You see…since we first met I…have always had this weird feeling when I would be with you…and…I…" He closes his mouth and looks away from me.

"Akaito? Are you alright?" He doesn't look up. "Akaito?"

No luck. I scoot closer to him and put my small hand on his strong shoulder. That didn't seem to have much of an effect either so I move even closer and hug him.

"You know what, Mikuo. Nevermind," He murmurs and hugs me back.

He pulls away and removes his scarf. I watch him with curiosity. He looks at me, eyes meeting and mischief glinting in his ruby eyes. He pounces and wraps the scarf around my neck. He sits back and looks at me. The scarf had the strong scent of Akaito all over it. I didn't mind one bit.

"Red doesn't really work on you…" He murmurs. I see him grin.

"Uh oh." I instantly jump up and run. I only went a few steps before I felt the fabric around my neck tighten. "Ahk!"

I stop and Akaito releases the scarf.

"Doesn't feel too good now does it Ku?" I turn and gaze at him.

"No, but that's not going to stop me!" I grin. I hear a low chuckle from Akaito. "What?"

"Look at us. We are about to enter our senior year in high school and we still act like little kids," He looks at me with this look I've never seen before. His eyes were even softer and it seemed as if they spoke to me, but I couldn't understand.

"Well, who's going to stop us?"

"No one."

"Of course! We will be who we want to be Aku!" He looks at me half amused and half, whatever his eyes were saying.

"Aku, huh?"

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, I like it." And again, our eyes meet.

"Hey let's head back to my place for something to eat. Do you have your schedule with you?" I ask.

"Yes. In my coat."

"Cool we can check the rest of our classes too. Come on Aku! I'll race you!"

"A shrimp like you can't beat me!"

"Well you'll have to win or else you're not getting your scarf back!" I instantly start sprinting across the park, Akaito close behind shouting "Get back here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I jump onto Mikuo again and we tumble down onto his lawn. I hold him down by his shoulders and he doesn't struggle, he just smiles at me. We were both out of breath from our run. I get off and roll over onto the grass next to him.

"Well you caught me, but you didn't beat me." Mikuo states. I turn my head to the right so I could look at him.

"So? Give me my scarf!" I declare.

"Hm…No. I'm going to keep it for a few days then you can have it back, you loser," He smiles again. I let out and irritated sigh.

"Fine. But if you ruin it I'll ruin your face!" We both burst out laughing. He sits up and looks around. I sit up as well and attempt to take my scarf back but Mikuo saw it coming and grabbed my hand and pushed it back towards me.

"Nice try, Aku," He looks at me and I meet his green eyes. I always seem to get lost in them and can never look away. "Come on, let's go inside." He stands up and I quickly get up after him.

I follow him inside and we pass Miku who was sitting on the couch talking on the phone. She waves "Hello" and I wave back. Mikuo and I enter the kitchen where he begins to look through cabinets.

"What would you like, Akaito?" Mikuo asks me.

"Well, just some crackers will do, I guess," I had eaten right before I had left my house. He grabs a bag from inside of the cabinet and tosses it to me. I catch it and open it and begin eating the lightly salted crackers.

"Come on. Let's go to my room." Mikuo walks out of the kitchen and I instinctively follow the short teenager. We walk up the stairs and down the hall. I knew the way because I have been here numerous times in the past. We enter his room and I head to his desk and sit in the chair as usual while I watch Mikuo look in the drawer of his nightstand. I felt my feelings for him boil up again and I had to suppress them. It's true; I'm in love with him. Since 1st grade, when I knew what he was really like. I never told him because I was afraid that he wouldn't return my feelings and that he would stop being my friend because I'm gay. I stand up slowly so he won't notice and I set the bag of crackers down gently and I jump onto his back and reach around and begin to tickle him. "What the-"

Mikuo begins to laugh and squirm as I continue to tickle him. I didn't want to stop but I had to control my arousal and all of his squirming didn't help so I released him.

"Have you found it yet?" I ask.

"No. Maybe if you stop acting like a child for two minutes I would find it quicker." He replies.

"You're no fun, Ku," I complain. He returns to digging through the drawer and I get up off of the floor.

"Here it is," he exclaims. He gets up and sits on his bed patting it signaling for me to sit next to him. I sit next to him and pull out my schedule from my black and red coat.

"So we have first together. What do you have second?" I ask. He glances at the piece of paper in his hand.

"I have Biology."

"Me too!"

"What about third?" he asks.

"Music." I reply.

"Same here!" We high five. "What do you have fourth?"

"Trigonometry…"

"Oh, I have art." He replies looking disappointed. I was half hoping and half dreading that he would have the same fifth.

"What do you have fifth, Ku?"

"I have," He glances back down at the paper. "Gym." I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Me t-too." I stutter.

"Great! We have most of our classes together!"

"Mikuo!" We turn back to the doorway where Miku had appeared.

"What is it Mi?" Mikuo asks.

"I'm going to Rin's house. I'll be back later, 'kay?"

"Okay. If Kaito is still there tell him Akaito is spending the night here." He replies. I look at him a bit curious.

"I am?" I ask.

"Of course. I rented more movies. Also, today is the last Saturday before we go back to school."

"Mikuo, we should invite everyone and have a sleepover!" Miku replies excitedly.

"That's a good idea, Mi. You go ahead and tell them. Akaito and I will go down to the store and get some snacks." Mikuo answers.

"Okay, Mikuo. See you in a bit."

When Mikuo and I arrived back at his house we were greeted by the rest of the Vocaloids. Miku, Kaito, Len, Rin, Gakupo, and Meiko had all arrived and were huddled in the living room.

"About time Mikuo! Everyone is hungry," Miku comes up to Mikuo and takes the bags from him and puts the food on the coffee table in the center of the living room. Rin and Len immediately rip open the bags of chips while Kaito takes an ice-cream sandwich. Meiko, Gakupo and Miku take a soda while Mikuo takes a candy bar and I grab another bag of crackers. I sit on the couch next to Mikuo. We had to sit close together to make room for Miku as well. On the other couch were Kaito, Gakupo and Meiko. Rin and Len were sitting on the floor intently eating their chips. I put my arm on the arm rest not really paying attention to the conversation that had sparked up. I found myself staring at Mikuo. He was looking away from me towards the rest of the gang. My eyes begin to trace his jaw and his neck. I stopped myself before I could get too carried away. I look passed him and see Kaito looking at me. He knew my secret. He told me to tell Mikuo how I felt. I was going to tell him but my fear wouldn't let me so I just stayed silent.

I catch Kaito's eyes and they asked one question; "Did you tell him?"

I nod my head "no" and he simply nods his head too and looks back at me with another question; "Why the hell does he have your scarf?"

I smile and I feel my face heat up a little. He rolls his eyes at me and returns to the conversation. I lean forward and whisper into Mikuo's ear "Let's just hope your sister doesn't decide to play some stupid party games."

He leans back towards me with his head resting on my chest and he turns to look up at me.

"Don't remind her. I really dislike the idea," he answers. I simply chuckle at his response. Mikuo continues leaning against me. I sit back all the way and he simple moves back to resting his head against my chest.

"So, are you tired?" I ask, slightly amused.

"Yup, I'm tired. Tired of you," he replies, sarcasm edging his voice.

"Yeah, very funny, Ku," I answer.

"Miku! We should play a game!" I look at Rin who had said that.

"Oh no," I whisper to Mikuo.

"Well, at least it wasn't Miku," he whispers back.

"I fail to see how that makes a difference," I reply.

"What should we play?" Miku asks Rin.

"We should play Truth or Dare!" Meiko shrieks.

"Really, Meiko? Truth or Dare?" Kaito complains.

"I'm going upstairs. I just remembered I needed to talk to Akaito," Mikuo says. "Come on, Akaito."

"Okay," I get up after him.

"You're no fun, Mikuo!" Miku complains.

"Yeah! What if Akaito wants to play?" Rin replies.

"Don't worry, we'll come back. Maybe for a round or two," I tell Rin.

"Come on, Akaito," Mikuo urges.

"Okay. I'm coming."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This isn't what anyone thought it would be. Even I didn't consider this!**

Chapter 3

Akaito and I walk into my room and I close the door. I turn to look at Akaito, an amused smile plastered on his face.

"So I take it you haven't gotten over last time, right?" Akaito chuckles.

"Of course not! They made me kiss my own sister!" I reply uneasily.

"So what? They made me kiss Kaito!"

"You brought that upon yourself, Akaito," I reply. He just rolls his eyes at me and sits down on my bed.

"So I take it that you didn't want to tell me anything. You just wanted to get away from having to kiss someone or having to say some embarrassing truth?"

"You know me too well, Akaito," I answer.

"No, I'm just a mind reader, Ku," He smiles at me. I feel my face heat up. "No need to blush, Mikuo." He lies down on my bed and gives me this look. "I know I look hot."

"Aku, you really are full of yourself." Our eyes meet once more. His eyes were full of longing.

That's it! Akaito was…

"Akaito, is there something you want to tell me?" I ask. His gaze shifts for the first time as he looks away from me and at the ceiling.

"Well, actually, Ku," I see him close his eyes as if he was preparing himself for something that might hurt. "I really li-"

_CRASH!_

Akaito and I look at each other confused at the sudden sound from downstairs.

"What was that?" I ask aloud.

"Come on we should go check."

I hear worried murmurs. We get up and exit my room and jog down the hall and quickly climb down the stairs. I was in the lead and I entered the living room then the instant I stepped in something hit me really hard on the head and then, blackout.

* * *

I reach forward to catch the now unconscious Mikuo. I look up and see Miku with a pan in her hand.

"Mikuo!" She squeaks. I glare up at her, Mikuo in my arms.

"What the hell, Miku?! Why did you do that!?" Miku drops the pan and looks down at the ground.

"Meiko dared me to!" She takes a step back.

"I told you it was a bad idea, Meiko," Gakupo murmurs.

Rin and Len get up and poke Mikuo.

"Mikuo! Wake up! She didn't hit you that hard!" Rin complains.

"I tried to stop them, Akaito," Kaito says seeing that I was really upset.

Why did this happen when I was about to confess? I doubt I'll have the guts to do it at some later date. I knew Kaito would be against something so stupid. Even he knows better and he isn't the smartest in the group. I held Mikuo closer. I pick him up and rest him on the couch. I look back at Miku.

"So what was the stupid dare anyway?" I ask glaring at her. She hesitates a little.

"Well Meiko told me to make you two come downstairs and knock out the first one who came in. It is truth or dare, Akaito," She looks at me with a challenging glare.

"I bet his head is going to hurt worse than a hangover tomorrow." I reply.

"Maybe we can splash water in his face," Len suggests.

"Come on, that hardly ever works, Len," Gakupo replies.

Suddenly everyone begins to argue. I look back at Mikuo. I run my left hand through his hair. There was a distinct bump on the right side of his head where Miku had hit him.

Behind me I hear Miku call my name. I turn and see the pan right in my face and…

Blackout.

* * *

I open my eyes and quickly feel dizzy, nauseas if you will. I feel something heavy on me I look down at my chest and see red hair. _Why is Akaito lying on top of me? Oh screw it…ow, my head._

Once I registered what was going on I look around to find everyone else lying around the room. Rin and Len were covered with a blanket under the coffee table as if they didn't bother to set sleeping bags. Miku and Kaito were in a rather odd position on the other couch. Meiko was blocking the way to the kitchen, and come to think of it, I couldn't find Gakupo anywhere. I suddenly picked up the rank scent of alcohol.

_Oh great. It must have been Meiko…_

"Uh…Mikuo…" I look back at Akaito who had moaned. He suddenly grasped my arms tightly and began to squirm a little. "Mikuo…"

I began to wonder was he in pain? Was he getting sick?

_Stupid idiot must have drunk some alcohol, too._

I try to wake him up but it didn't work. Suddenly all of his movements stopped and his breathing came fast and sharp. He loosened his grip on me and just stayed still.

"Akaito? Akaito, are you okay? Is there something wrong?" I whisper. He slowly began to wake.

"Uh…come on Kaito…another hour…" he shifted his position and rubbed his head against my chest a few times and stayed still once more.

_It doesn't seem as if I'll be able to go anywhere anytime soon._

I run my hand through Akaito's hair. It was much softer than it looked. The whole right side of my head began to throb in pain.

"Damn it…" I murmur angrily. Akaito began to move again and his left hand brushed against my side sending a strange shiver through my spine. I tap his head trying again to wake him. This time he jerked and began mumbling.

"Kaito…what the hell did I just say?! I was having the greatest dream! Me and Mi-"he stops mid-sentence as if only just realizing he was lying on me. He jumps up to a sitting position his face flushed a wild shade of red. "M-Mikuo! I'm sorry! I was just…" I sit up to face him; a bump was visible underneath the hair covering his forehead.

"Akaito, what happened to you? Why is there a bump on your forehead?" I ask a bit concerned.

"What are you-AH!" he lets out a cry of pain as his hand touched the bump on his head. "I am going to kill Miku and Meiko!"

"What did I miss?" I ask confused.

"Miku knocked us both out and Meiko was the one who dared her to knock us out!" he stops looks around as his nose twitched. "Do I smell _alcohol?!_" he catches sight of Miku and Kaito. "Oh jeez, I have to remember not to get hit on the head by a pan."

"Yeah, me too." Suddenly there is a choking sound from upstairs followed by coughing."I'm hoping I'm wrong but, I think I know where Gakupo is."

"Haven't you learned? Bad things happen when you think."

**End Notes: Review people! If I don't get any reviews I will lose interest in writing. It has happened before. XD**

**I'm _still_ laughing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Prepare for another laugh attack!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid...sadly** **=[**

* * *

Chapter 4

I watched Mikuo head upstairs. I look over at Kaito who was still in a very strange position with Miku. I walk over to wake him, though nothing really worked.

"Kaito get up you lazy bastard," no response. I begin to poke him and yank on his scarf but all he would do was making whimpering noises. I gave up on that. Meiko would definitely not wake up anytime soon. Len and Rin were sound asleep. After a crazy night like that I couldn't blame them. I wish I actually knew what happened. All I remember was being hit right in the face by a pan, and then I wake up and find myself actually _sleeping on_ Mikuo. I look at the clock on the wall. It read 8:12am.

"So, did you have fun last night?" the voice made me jump. I turn and see Kaito, his hair was ruffled and the scarf around his neck was slightly tangled.

"What do you mean? I was pretty much unconscious the whole night." I let out a heavy sigh. Kaito looked at me, sympathy glistening in his crystal blue eyes.

"Something happened," he states.

"Of course!" I whisper to him urgently. "I was about to tell him how I really felt and then we heard the loud crash of whatever you guys were doing and he immediately lost interest and then we came down stairs! Then he gets knocked out by a fucking pan and so do I!"

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I made that loud noise. I tripped over something and I sort of dropped a few things," Kaito looks away from me.

"Don't worry, Kaito I don't blame you," I hug him to show that I really wasn't mad at him, but part of me wanted to shred him to bits.

"Um…is Gakupo still in the bathroom?" Kaito asks.

"I'm guessing he is. So you guys brought in alcohol?" I cross my arms across my chest.

"I had nothing to do with it! Meiko dared Gakupo to drink 24 cans of beer and she drank what was left!"

"What other crap happened while I was out?"

"I don't really remember much because soon after you were knocked out Miku attacked me too," he rubs the back of his head.

Kaito turns toward the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Mikuo appears at the entrance to the living room. He suddenly stops and looks at me.

"Don't worry, Mikuo, there isn't anyone there," I inform him. I look back at Kaito.

"You should try to tell him again," he whispers to me as he heads towards the kitchen, carefully stepping over the unconscious body of Meiko as he went by. I turn back to Mikuo who was picking up a few things at the other side of the room.

"So what happened with Gakupo?" I ask. He looks back at me with an annoyed look.

"He was unconscious, too. And it didn't seem as if all the beer he had was enough. There were a few cans next to him," he walks over to Miku, who was still asleep.

_Or unconscious like the rest of them?_

"Miku get up," he commands. He begins to shake Miku but the only response was Miku shifting position with her back towards Mikuo. He sighs in annoyance.

"Let me help you with that," I walk over and pull Miku's arm and she falls with a dull thud onto the floor.

"What do you want?" Miku complains. She quickly falls asleep again.

"No use in trying to wake her again," Mikuo says.

"You give up too easily," I murmur.

"I'll be right back. I think I know how to wake her up," a mischievous smile spread onto his lips. He walks past me and into the kitchen. I suddenly realize, Meiko isn't there anymore.

_Oh crap. Where is she?_

"Uh, Mikuo! Where did Meiko go?" I ask a bit scared. Meiko with a hangover was always worse than Meiko when she is actually drunk. Kaito sprints out of the kitchen with a terrified look on his face.

"Run, Akaito!" I watch him run full speed out of the living room and then the front door opens and he retreats outside.

_What got him?_

I turn around towards the kitchen to find Meiko charging at me with a pan.

"Not again…"

_BANG!_

* * *

"Akaito!"

"Kaito if that hasn't worked the last twenty-seven times what makes you think twenty-eight times will?"

"Well it doesn't hurt to try!"

"Len, have you found Meiko?"

"What the-"

_CLANK!_

"Kaito, I think that was Gakupo!"

"Mikuo, go check!"

"Are you crazy?! This is Meiko with a hangover, not Rin and Len on too much sugar! You check!"

"Someone has to do something!"

"Then you do it Miku. This sleepover was your idea!"

"Oh, so this is my fault now?"

"YES!"

"Was that the front door?"

"Oh, shit!"

"Kaito! I'm scared!"

"That's it. I'm going to check on Gakupo."

"But what if she's still up there?!"

"But we all just heard her leave"

"Mikuo don't be stupid!"

"For all we know she could be climbing the side of the house!"

"What are we going to do about Akaito?"

"Well the idiot didn't run when I told him too so-"

"What did you call me?!?!" I instantly sit up and glare at Kaito.

"Well that woke you up," Kaito murmurs.

I look around the room with unfocused eyes.

"So what's all this about Meiko?" I ask.

"We think she went outside," Len replies from behind Kaito.

"Mikuo be careful!" Miku calls out to Mikuo.

"That idiot is going to get knocked out again," Kaito murmurs.

"Akaito you have to stop him!" Rin exclaims appearing from behind Kaito as well.

"If I can see straight!"

"Here get up," Kaito reaches a hand out to me to help me stand up.

"Thanks," I mumble as I get to my feet.

_THUD! THUD! THUD!_

We all turn towards the sound which happened to be the living room window.

"Hey you stupid bastards! You locked me out!" shouted an enraged Meiko through the glass. She begins to bang her head on the glass.

"I don't think that is going to help the headache she already has," Kaito whispers into my ear.

"I doubt her headache could get any worse," I whisper back.

Rin and Len run over to the window and close the curtains.

"She looks really scary," Len remarks.

"Shouldn't we call the police if she's outside?" Rin asks.

"Even the police wouldn't know what to do with her," Kaito replies.

"Well, what about the army?" Len asks.

"She can easily steal a tank," I answer. Rin and Len scream in terror as they run over and crawl under the coffee table.

"Well, we should look for those tranquilizer darts," says Kaito.

I follow Kaito out of the living room and upstairs. We head down the hall and we come across Mikuo who was dragging Gakupo out of the bathroom.

"Hey, can you help me get him downstairs?" he asks.

"I'll take him. You and Kaito look for the tranquilizer darts. We can't have Meiko running around the neighborhood," I reply as I grab Gakupo.

"Okay, thanks Akaito. Come on Kaito I think I left the darts up in the attic."

I drag Gakupo down the stairs where his heels would hit every step with a dull thud. Rin and Len were watching from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, grab his legs so I don't have to drag him. I think his pants are beginning to fall off," I say to Rin and Len. They come over and Rin grabs Gakupo's left leg while Len grabs his right. "Come on; let's take him to a couch."

After we set him down Rin and Len run upstairs. Mikuo then comes into the living room.

"Come on Akaito! We found the darts! Now we have to find Meiko!" he says.

I didn't answer. Mikuo looks at me, confusion clearly depicted on his face.

"Akaito, come on! We need to find Meiko!" he says anxiously as he comes up to me and grabs my arm. He pulls my arm trying to get me to move but I couldn't.

_This is your chance, do it. It's now or never, Akaito…_

"Mikuo," I whisper. He looks up at me with anxious green eyes.

"What is it? And hurry we have to find Mei-mff!" I cut him off as I lean down and kiss him.

* * *

**End Notes: Ooooo...We're finally getting somewhere! Freak yes!**

**Don't forget! Review or else no more story for you bad people!**

**Also if you have any ideas tell me and I might consider them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This must be the most difficult way to get out of the closet. Mikuo pissed me off. He is too stubborn. Yes, that's right, my own writing ticked me off, as odd as that sounds.**

**Anywho, I do not own any of the vocaloid characters.**

**And now, the oh so annoying, chapter 5...**

**Chapter 5**

"Is everything alright Mikuo?" I look up at Miku. "If you feel sick you shouldn't go to school."

"It's okay Miku, I'm not sick," _just confused…_

"Come on then. We don't want to miss the bus!" Miku pulls my arm.

We leave our house and make our way down the street to our bus stop. Today is Wednesday, three days after the 'incident' with Akaito. I can't face him anymore. I try to avoid him to prevent problems but whenever I look at him he seems so miserable.

_It's my fault. But what can I do? I don't even know about myself anymore!_

I haven't talked to Akaito since that day. It isn't that I don't want to; it's more because I don't know what to say. No one else knows about the kiss, though I think Akaito must have told Kaito all about it seeing that Kaito has been trying to comfort him all week.

_Why can't you accept yourself for who you really are? You know you like him, why is it so difficult to accept?!_

This stupid voice has been nagging at me for days now. I can't accept it. I simply cannot admit that I like him. I _do not_ like, let alone love him.

_I do not like him. He's my best friend, nothing more._

We wait at the corner of the street. I could feel Miku's gaze on me. I continue to look at the sidewalk.

_Does she know? Great, this is all I need…my sister judging me because another guy kissed me._

"Mikuo, I know there's something wrong. Why don't you tell me?" she asks. I could hear the worry in her voice. She must think I don't trust her or something. I wouldn't blame her. At this point I don't even know what to think.

"I…I don't really know," I reply. It's the truth. I don't know.

"Oh…well whatever it is don't let it bother you too much, I don't like seeing you like this."

_Don't let it bother me?! How can I get rid of the problem when I see him every day?! Akaito isn't the problem and you know it! He is the problem! Isn't! Is! Oh, whatever. There's a problem and that's that…but that problem is most likely me…_

I hear the bus approach our stop. Miku and I quickly board the bus. As usual Miku sits next to Rin while Len and Kaito sat together. I felt Akaito's crimson gaze on me the entire time. I knew he wanted me to sit next to him but I didn't allow myself to do so. Instead I sat a few seats in front of him which was a bad idea because now I would feel him staring at me. In front of me I could hear Rin and Miku talking but I didn't really catch much of their conversation.

"So what's wrong with Mikuo?" I hear Rin ask Miku.

"I don't know, but I hope it passes," Miku replies.

The rest of the way seemed to pass slowly just to torture me. When the bus finally arrives at the school I knew I couldn't get off fast enough. Soon after I enter the school I hear Akaito call my name.

_Don't listen, keep walking. _

"Mikuo, please, just listen!" he pleaded. I really want to talk to him, but what would I say? What if he asks if I like him or not? How would I answer? "Mikuo!"

I keep walking. I know I should say something, but what is there to say?

_God damn it! Turn around and tell him something! Apologize! Ask him how he really feels! Do __something! __You know he likes you! Be happy that there is someone interested in you! Gah! But that someone is my best friend! And that's only the beginning, he's a __boy!_

I stop, let out a sigh and turn around watching Akaito approach me. I caught his eyes and there was pure misery settled into his red gaze.

"Akaito please, just leave me alone! I can't talk to you! I need to think about all of this!" the words spilling out of my mouth made no sense to me but hopefully Akaito understood panic mixed with confusion.

"Mikuo I'm sorry! I didn't want to put you in this situation! I know you're not into guys! It's just…I can't hide from my feelings forever," Akaito says sadness adding an edge to his voice.

"That's the problem! I don't know what I'm into, Akaito! Let me think about this! Please leave me alone…" I turn and walk away aware of his gaze following me.

_You can't avoid him forever…_

_I don't want to avoid him forever! I want to think! I want to think without him around!_

I really need to think this through. Do I like him?

_Well as a friend…of course…but do I feel more than that for him?_

…_Maybe…?_

_I don't know…_

* * *

I reach into my book bag and pull out my cell phone.

_Five minutes until class starts…now I have to deal with Akaito again._

_Why is it such a big problem? So what if you are gay? Why does it matter? Are you afraid of what other's will think of you? Stop letting your pride get the best of you! You're not only hurting yourself, but you are also hurting Akaito. He's your best friend, he has always been there for you and now you ignore him, you try to avoid him. You know you're hurting him. Accept it. You have always felt the same way for him. You have always liked him more than a friend, now you're finally to the point where you can have him. Why is it so difficult for you to get out of the damn closet?! He has shown you how he really feels; now it's your turn._

"I can't do it…" I whisper to myself. I have to text Miku. I need to get out of here. I can't see him, not like this.

I text:

_Miku I'm going home. I don't feel good. I'll see you later._

_~Mikuo _

She responds not too long after:

_Okay. Be careful on your way back._

_~Miku_

I arrive back home about forty-five minutes later. On the way I was thinking of ways to tell Akaito how I feel. I came to the conclusion that I would never be able to tell him in person. I will write a note. I head upstairs to my room and I set my book bag next to my desk. I look over at my bed and spot Akaito's soft red scarf. I grab it and wrap it around my neck. It smelled of cinnamon even after all these days. I sit down on my bed searching through my memories. Starting from the first day we met. He was the first one to talk to me.

_Was he interested in me then? Has he always felt something for me? Do I really feel the same?_

I try to imagine life without Akaito. I know it wouldn't be the same. I would be lonely. As I thought of this I begin to feel an ache in my chest.

_Every time he would tackle me, every time he would hug me, I would always feel my heart skip. Even when I just saw him. Has it always done that? Have I always had a soft spot for him?_

The answer is simple.

"I have. How could I have been so blind? I do like-No. I love Akaito…"

_Finally damn it! I told you! You love him. You would die without him, and you know it!_

"I really do…I love him…I need to tell him!" I stand up and look over at the clock. 9:16am.

_Great, now I have to wait until 3 o'clock to tell him._

_But you will tell him, won't you?_

_Of course I will…_

"I can't hide from my feelings forever…"

**End notes: Did I not say it was irritating? D'awwwww...he can't hide from his feelings forever. How adorable. Wait, what? I didn't say that...hehe...**

**Anyway, review or I will no longer write. Yes, that's right! This is a threat! What are you going to do about it? Review this story, that's what! Now I command you! _REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Finally chapter six. I'm sorry to say this but...this is the final chapter. I will most likely make a sequal. But for now, Chapter 6!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Where could he be? Did he go home? He's already missed our first two classes. I'll just ask Miku about it._

I head down the music hall into the choir room. I really need to talk to Mikuo. He seemed so helpless. I still remember the look of distress in his aqua green eyes.

_I didn't mean for any of this to happen. This is why I didn't want to tell him. _

I walk into the room where some of the students were already there. I look around trying to find the person I really needed to see.

_He isn't here, stop looking._

"Oh, Mikuo…why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?" I whisper under my breath.

"Is everything alright?" I look over at Kaito; he had a concerned look on his face.

"No…he won't talk to me. I'm starting to think that I scared him away," I whisper to him.

"Give him time Akaito. I bet he's just confused. You know he's never dated and now he knows his best friend loves him. I'm sure he'll come around," he whispers.

"I hope this passes fast…I don't know how much longer I can last like this…I really miss the old Mikuo…"

"Don't worry, he can't hide in the closet forever," he ruffles my hair and heads over to Len.

_He can't hide in the closet if he isn't gay…I'm just hoping he is in the closet…_

I spot Miku with Rin. I decide to ask her what had happened to Mikuo. I come up to the two girls. Miku looks up at me curiously.

"Hey, Akaito. What's up?" Miku asks.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering what happened to Mikuo. He hasn't shown up to any classes today. Do you know what happened to him?" I ask trying not to sound distressed.

"Oh, he went home before classes started, he sent me a text saying he wasn't feeling very good and that he was going back home," Miku answers.

"Oh…okay."

_I doubt he's sick. I bet he's trying to avoid me. Damn it! Why did I have to say anything?!_

_Well you couldn't have just kissed and left it like that! You had to tell him why you did it. Imagine if you didn't, he would be even more confused than he already is._

I hear the bell ring for the start of class.

"Well I told him, there's nothing that can change that," I whisper to myself as I make my way to the group of students.

* * *

Kaito and I make our way towards the buses. Since Mikuo wasn't around the whole day I decided to hang out with him and Len during lunch and Kaito also has the same classes as me so I talked to him most of the day.

"Hey, Akaito," Kaito begins, "I'm going to Len's house so I'll be getting off at his stop. Is that alright? Will you be okay without me?" he added the last part with a sympathetic tone.

"Of course I'll be alright, Kaito. You don't have to worry about me, you can do whatever you want," I reply. I wanted to tell him to stop worrying about me as if I was a sick child but I didn't want to upset him as well.

"Okay, if you're sure you'll be alright."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

We board our bus and I head towards the back and sit alone. I look out of the window and watch the other students rushing to their buses.

_I hope he'll be alright…and I hope we can at least be friends if he doesn't feel the same for me. I always thought that he would be surprised when I told him my true feelings but I never thought it would end up like this._

"Hey, Akaito."

The voice made me jump out of my thoughts. I look to see who had sat next to me and I see Miku.

"Oh, hi Miku," I say trying to sound friendly. I turn back towards the window.

"I know Mikuo isn't sick. You know what's wrong with him, don't you?" Miku asks. Her question sort of caught me off guard. I look back over at her trying to meet her eyes but I only drop my gaze and look down at my hands which were resting on my lap.

"Um…I do know, but I don't know how to fix it," I reply not wanting to state the actual reason for Mikuo's strange behavior.

"Maybe I can help. Can you tell me what's wrong with him?"

"I…c-can't…"

"Oh…"

_You have to tell Miku. She should know. Mikuo is her brother and she can probably help him._

"I kissed him."

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I kissed him, Miku. I like him. More than a friend should, and I couldn't take it anymore and on Sunday after he and Kaito had found the darts he went to get me. Then that's when I kissed him."

"So that's why both of you have been like this?"

"I've tried to talk to him, but he's just…I don't know…"

"Oh, Akaito, I'm sure Mikuo will come around."

"Do you mean that he's really gay?" I ask looking up at Miku.

"Well I wouldn't say that, but I wouldn't doubt it."

"Oh…" I look back down at my hands.

The whole bus ride seemed to pass quickly. I get off at my stop and head up the street to my house. It was strange without Kaito beside me. We usually talk to one another during our short walk. The earlier conversation with Miku made me wonder if I had any chance with Mikuo.

_Maybe Kaito is right. I should give him time to think this through. Even I still need time._

I stop in front of the door and pull out the house key from one of the pockets in my coat. Once I enter my house it seemed so quiet. I head upstairs to my bedroom walking past the numerous rooms that belonged to the rest of my siblings, which at the moment were all in Japan, except for Kaito. I open the door to my room and something didn't really seem right. I head for my closet, but then the instant I opened the door something sprang out and made me fall to the floor. The weight was still on me.

"Mikuo?! What are you doing h-"

Suddenly I felt his soft lips on mine. He pulls away and looks at me with an intense gaze.

"Akaito, I'm sorry for what I've done to you. You didn't deserve to be treated that way. I really do love you," he says to me in a barely audible whisper.

_I'm dreaming…I know I am…_

"This is a dream isn't it?" I whisper.

"No Akaito. This is real. I love you, I always have."

"Mikuo…I love you too."

He leans down and kisses me once more. I return the kiss, but then I pull away from him.

"Mikuo…how exactly did you get in my house and into my closet?" I ask.

"Well…let's just say I've had to follow Meiko up too many buildings."

**_End Notes: Well that's it. As I said there is a possibility that I will make a sequal, but for now I'll take ideas. Just tell me and I will most likely make a story or a one-shot._**

**_Also, as always review!_**


End file.
